Kagetora Nanase
(かごとら七瀬, Nanase Kagetora lit. "Seven Stars Tiger's Shadow"), or Kage (影, Kage lit. "Shadow") for short, is a high school student of U.A. Academy's Class 3-A, attending his third year of the Hero Course. This means Kage has already gone through various trainings necessary to become a Professional Hero as well as internship exams, currently interned under Yuso Kaisei for the Jumper Hero Agency. Known in society and multiple social networks as the Primal Hero: King Kong (プライマルヒーロー：キングコング, Puraimaruhīrō: Kingukongu), his hero name surely reflects, if not hints what his quirk is all about. He is granted the capability to possess the strongest qualities of primate breeds, whether it is the enhanced strength of a gorilla or the speed and agility of a patas monkey. Appearance Standing at six feet and three inches while weighing at around a hundred and ninety pounds, Kage's open posture and bright colors on his attire gives others the impression of being known as one who can easily be approached. Along with his cheerful attitude and wide smile he always brought on his face, Kage has always received various positive comments about his appearance. The most prominent and probably one of the more noticeable features are his eyes, which are more unique than that of an ordinary person as they possess different characteristics. From afar, one could probably assume that Kage possess a golden pupil, but that is not the case. Instead of having a regular pupil like everyone else, Kage's eyes has yellow star crosses for his pupils. Furthermore, his sclera, which is normally black or brown depending on the lighting, changes color through the usage of his quirk, going under certain "modes". Depend on which mode he is using, his eyes changes to a color suitable for that mode. For example, in Passive Mode, his eyes will turn blue along with that star cross, while in Aggressive Mode, it will turn into a crimson red color that just seems to really pop out. These crimson red eyes sometimes gives off a light orange glow and will also leave trails of light with them as Kage move, like a burning fire that represents the intensity of his soul. Kage's hair is naturally thick, brown in color, and strangely smooth, when a few others who have felt his hair have questioned if he used any conditioner at all, to which he denied comically. His hair is messy and spiked in nature, the front seeming to gravitate towards five different directions, creating an image similar to that of a star while the rest of his hair rest against the back of his head. He do possess a few bangs that isn't very thick, falling over his forehead, framing his head and also leave space open for him to see through. Personality History Abilities Way of Combat Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Physical Prowess Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Exceptional Endurance & Durability: Mental Prowess Master Strategist: Quirk Moves Equipment King Kong Costume: Quotes Trivia *Kage's appearance is based off of Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Quirk User Category:Hero Category:Hero in Training Category:U.A. Student